


Please - Fan Art

by kurozawa46



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Digital Art, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW Art, Nipple Pinch, Nudity, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/pseuds/kurozawa46
Summary: Stucky smut inspired by Brenda'sAMAZING RPF work.Disclaimer: I don't own anything.





	Please - Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Please (You Got That...)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450360) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to share from the [Please... twitter POST](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/1099891169591468032).  
> I host random NSFW parties here and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46)


End file.
